Egyptian Curses And Fate
by strawberries
Summary: AU BV What would happen if an Egyptian Archaeologist named Bulma and her associate, Yamucha, awakened an ancient, forgotten Pharaoh from the dead? What if they had five days to restore him to his body or else? However, trouble is brewing...
1. Guide

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Guide  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
  
  
Howdy hoo! This little "chapter" will serve as a guide to let you know what needs to be known about this fic.  
  
  
  
This fiction is based on Ancient Egyptian. I will not use many real pharoahs or people from the ancient times. Mainly, because I don't know that much about Egyptian legends and myths. Hey! My thing is Greek Mythology! *dodges bullets*  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Vegeta - Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh  
Bulma - Egyptian Archaeologist (For once, she's not a scientist!)  
Yamucha - Egyptian Archaeologist and Bulma's partner - he's NOT her boyfriend  
Hannah - Bulma's eight year old cousin who tags along with Bulma and Yamucha  
Mr. Bakh - Evil man looking for Vegeta's tomb  
  
  
This fic will not be a history lesson. So, I don't want any reviews saying "That's not right!" "He wasn't buried there!" etc.  
  
The characters will not contain any powers such as: flying, ki abilities, extreme fighting techniques. Vegeta will have powers, but not like that.  
  
There will be cussing, violence, etc. I doubt I'll have any lemon in it.  
  
Now, if I haven't scared you away, read on! ~_~ 


	2. He Is Awakened

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
Helloooo.. hope ya'll like this new idea! I don't think I've seen it anywhere, but if it's been used, gomen!  
  
  
  
"Yamucha! Come quick!", Bulma cuffed her hands around her mouth and yelled. She tapped her foot impatiently on the desert sand next to the pyramid. A few minutes later, a man with long, rugged, black hair came jogging over. He bent down to catch his breath.  
  
"What is it, Bulma?", he asked, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.  
  
She pointed to an entrance that was covered by sand until she dug it up. Yamucha beamed and got ready to go down into the entrance. Bulma tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at her, annoyed.  
  
She held up a flashlight and he chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Arigatou." He clicked it on and trotted down the stairs. Bulma turned away.  
  
"Hannah!", she called out. A few minutes later, a beautiful, eight year old little girl came running up. She had wavy, blue hair and oceanic, blue eyes. She was an exact replica of Bulma.  
  
"What is it, Bul-chan?", she asked in her sweet, angelic voice.  
  
"Come on! We found something!", Bulma replied and tugged her down the entrance.  
  
They walked down the dark passage. There were writings of all sorts on the walls. Most were heiroglyphics. Bulma could decipher them with no problem and she could speak the ancient Egyptian tongue with equal ease. Even though she, herself, was Japanese, she had descendents who were Egyptian. They passed down the knowledge of ancient heiroglyphics and language for generations. *Maybe after a year of searching, we've finally found King Tut's tomb.*, Bulma thought to herself.  
  
"Bul-chan, what does that say?", Hannah asked. She could translate some heiroglyphics, but she still needed help sometimes.  
  
Bulma held her torch to the area her cousin was referring to.  
  
"It says 'He whom should enter this passage will befall danger.'", Bulma recited. They were used to all kinds of curses and warnings. Bulma had been an archaeologist for 10 years along with Yamucha. Hannah had tagged along with them since she was three. Her parents had died in a car crash and Bulma had gladly taken her in.  
  
Hannah shrugged passively. They continued down the passageway. Yamucha was stopped and staring at what seemed to be a wall. Bulma tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Eh.. Yamucha?"  
  
He held up his hand for silence. Bulma sighed exasperately and pushed him out of the way. She took out her magnifying glass and inspected the writing on the wall.  
  
"Whomever.. should touch.. the.. sphere.. will..", Bulma translated slowly. She sighed irritably. "I can't translate those last few words. They're too faded to see."  
  
Hannah shrugged. "Oh, well. It's probably not important anyway."  
  
"Yeah, Hannah's probably right.", Yamucha chimed in. Hannah smacked him.  
  
"Of course, I'm right!", she exclaimed cutely.  
  
"Well, I don't even see a sphere or an entrance to get past this.", Bulma said. As if by request, the wall shook and crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Okay then..."  
  
Yamucha and Bulma slowly and cautiously entered the newly-opened room. Hannah bravely strode right inside.  
  
"Man, it's dark in here.", she said. She clapped her little hands together in excitement. Out of nowhere, torches on all sides of the room were lit with fire.  
  
"Heh heh... that's kind of spooky.", Hannah backed up nervously.  
  
"Why don't you read the inscription on that wall over there?", Bulma asked, pointing to a wall on the farthest side of the room.  
  
Hannah nodded and walked over to it. Bulma and Yamucha followed and stood behind her. Bulma or Yamucha could have very easily read what it said, but Hannah needed to practice in order to really get heiroglyphics down good.  
  
"It says... 'Leave now... if you... val..value... your... life.'", Hannah read.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Wow, there sure are a lot of death threats in this tomb. King Tut must have been very serious about people entering his "final resting place". Don't ya' think?"  
  
Yamucha nodded. He walked over to another wall and translated the heiroglyphics.  
  
"This wall says the same thing."  
  
Bulma shrugged, then her eyes lit up with a mischevious glint. "Wow! You guys! Look at this!", she exclaimed while pointing to a golden, round object hidden in the shadows.  
  
She slowly reached out to touch it. Hannah's eyes widened. "NO! DON'T TOUCH THE...", the room began to shake violently, "sphere."  
  
Bulma shrieked and fell to the ground as she lost her balance. "Oh, shit.", she whispered.  
  
Hannah clung to Yamucha in fear. "What do we do?!"  
  
The walls began to close in on them. They all huddled together.  
  
"Oh, no! Oh, no!!!", Hannah yelled. She tried desperately to push the walls apart, but of course, it was no use. The sphere was knocked to the ground as the walls came closer together.  
  
Bulma was screaming hysterically by now. All of a sudden, the floor slid apart and the three archaeologists plummetted down, down, down.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!", Yamucha yelled while waving his arms and legs about wildly. Quickly, as they came closer to the bottom of the passage, they began to slow until they were floating. They gracefully landed on the floor and sighed in extreme relief. Hannah wiped away her tears and Bulma choked back her own.  
  
They looked around them curiously to find themselves in a very large room.  
  
"Okay.", Bulma whispered. She cleared her throat. "I know this is not King Tut's tomb. Look at the writings over on that wall. They speak of some other pharaoh."  
  
Yamucha walked over to the wall and held up his torch which he had grabbed in the first room. It had surprisingly stayed lit the entire fall.  
  
"Leave the resting place.. of Pharaoh Vegeta.", he recited. Bulma whirled around in shock.  
  
"N-NANI?! VEGETA?!", she screamed. She slumped to the ground and held her knees to her chest. Hannah came up beside her and soothed her.  
  
"Don't worry, Bul-chan.", she tried to calm her distressed cousin.  
  
"We've been searching for a year for King Tut's tomb and when I finally thought we'd found it, we find some unknown, forgotten pharaoh!"  
  
"Damn. This is just the luck.", Yamucha whined.  
  
"Well, since we're here, I might as well practice my translating.", Hannah beamed cheerfully. She picked up Bulma's magnifying glass and skipped over to a wall.  
  
"Do.. not.. read this or.. he will.. awaken.", she said.  
  
Bulma glanced up with little interest. "Gee, I don't see anyone "awakening.", she smirked sarcastically. Just then, the room began to shake.  
  
"Oh, no. Not again!", she pouted and stood up. "Hannah! No more translating. I broke my nail on that last fall."  
  
Yamucha rolled his eyes. "Bulma, the walls aren't even closing in. Instead, some weird sarcophagus is coming out of the ground.", he said. "Wait.. A SARCOPHAGUS?!"  
  
Bulma unconsciously backed up until the wall was on her back. "Hannah, come over here.", she said as calmly as possible.  
  
She ran over to Bulma just as the lid popped off of the sarcophagus. *Oh, Kami, help us.*  
  
Bulma turned around and banged on the door to get it to open, but to no avail. They were stuck.  
  
A mummified hand popped out of the box to help support whatever was in there on the coffin. The mummy slowly arose from the coffin. He climbed out and slowly walked over to the three intruders in his tomb.  
  
"Toi na deh lucsi? Toi deno ca les jehn?!" ~Who are you? Who the fuck has awakened me?!~, the mummy asked.  
  
"Well, he certainly is a potty-mouth.", Bulma snorted.  
  
"Watch it; I understand your filth language.", he replied in perfect Japanese. Bulma gasped.  
  
"Why do you not bow before your pharaoh?", the pharaoh asked irritably. Bulma crossed her arms.  
  
"Excuse me, but you are not our pharaoh. You're like a couple thousand years old. Your kingdom is long gone."  
  
It seemed that Bulma was the only one with courage. Yamucha and Hannah were blue in the face with fear.  
  
"Y-your highness, w-we only wish to l-leave in p-peace.", Yamucha stammered. If possible, the mummy smirked.  
  
"You shall address me as 'Lord Vegeta', servant boy.", he commanded.  
  
"Lord Vegeta," Hannah addressed the mummy, "We only wish to leave and continue our work."  
  
He sneered. "You shall take me and restore me to my body. You have three days to do this."  
  
"Uh, excuse me?", Bulma held her hand out. "As if!"  
  
Vegeta disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. She stepped back in surprise.  
  
"You WILL restore me.", he hissed threateningly.  
  
She nodded eagerly. "Right. Restore you. I remember now."  
  
Vegeta seemed satisfied. He raised his hands to the ceiling of the enclosed room. He closed his eyes and a gaping hole appeared in the ceiling. First, he lifted Hannah and Yamucha. He began to float above the ground.  
  
"Hey! What about me?!", Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Bitches are last." With that, he floated up and out of the hole. A few minutes later, he came back down for Bulma.  
  
"About time.", she sneered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Eww.", she whined from the feel of his 'skin'. (I don't know what the name of the material is they used to mummify people.)  
  
He growled at her and levitated out of the room. They touched down on the ground and Bulma quickly stepped away from him.  
  
"So, Vegeta," Bulma began, purposely leaving out the 'Lord' part of his title, "How are we supposed to restore you to your body?"  
  
"It's Lord Vegeta. Get it right or I'll kill you."  
  
"Ok, 'Lord' Vegeta.", she corrected herself sarcastically.  
  
"We will use the dragonballs.", he informed them as if that explained everything.  
  
"Umm, just what are dragonballs, Lord Vegeta?", Hannah asked.  
  
"They are seven orange spheres scattered about the earth which, if brought together, will grant the beholder any wish of their desire.", Vegeta replied.  
  
Yamucha, Bulma, and Hannah nodded, the shock of having a real live mummy with them having not set in yet.  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER OF EGYPTIAN CURSES AND FATE: Bulma, Yamucha, Hannah, and the Pharaoh Vegeta set out to find the dragonballs. Vegeta reveals some information about himself.  
  
  
What did you think?! Please review and tell me whether you like this idea or not. Thanks! ^_^ 


	3. Mr. Bakh's Evil Plans

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
Thanks for all of the nice reviews! You guys are great. I just got back from a well-deserved vacation. Time to write some more! ^^ And no, I didn't get the base idea from The Mummy. (Great movie; The Mummy Returns was good, too.) That is strange though. Once you guys said that, it kind of clicked. My fic and the movies are kind of alike. -_-  
  
Inukice: Sadly, the language Vegeta spoke isn't real Egyptian. I made it up because I only WISH I knew Egyptian! *giggles*  
  
  
  
"Keep up, servant woman! You are too slow!", Vegeta yelled out. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared in disgust at "the woman" and her two companions. All in all, he was very scary looking. What, with the whole mummy gig and all. It had been a hard task to dress him where he didn't seem suspiscious. He was short for a Pharaoh. But, that did make it easier to dress him. Now, he was wearing blue jeans, a long-sleeved, plain white shirt with a high collar, and a large hat.  
  
"I'm trying!", she screamed back. Yamucha and Hannah ran to catch up to Bulma as she, herself, ran to catch up to that jerk, Vegeta.  
  
"I'm hot in these clothes! I command you to find me something else!", he ordered.  
  
Bulma groaned and stopped in front of him. "No."  
  
Vegeta growled and raised his hands. The air around suddenly picked up pace. Within a few seconds, Bulma was holding onto Yamucha for dear life. He was also in danger of being blown away.  
  
"Remember, I can kill you whenever I please.", the ancient Pharaoh stated dangerously. The air quickly resumed to normal and he turned around, prepared to start on his hunt for the dragonballs again. Instead, he stopped short and shrieked in terror. He zoomed up into the sky.  
  
"GET IT AWAY!", he yelled while pointing towards the sand. Bulma stared at him confused, then looked to where he was pointing.  
  
She sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh? A.. cat.. in the middle of the desert?", she asked herself dumbfounded. For one thing, the cat wouldn't have made it out to the middle of the desert in the hot sun. Two, it didn't have any water or food!  
  
Yamucha scratched his head, equally confused. Hannah kneeled down.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign!", she said excitedly. She began petting the perfectly black cat. It purred it's happy response.  
  
"A sign for what?", Bulma asked as she, too, began petting the cat. Hannah shrugged.  
  
"Lord Vegeta, it's just a cat! It won't hurt you!", Hannah called out to Vegeta who was still floating in the air.  
  
"Hannah! Don't call him 'Lord' Vegeta!", Bulma reprimanded.  
  
The Pharaoh stayed mid-air. "Cats are the guardians of the underworld! He's come to take me back! I'll kill that little.."  
  
"NO! I mean, sire, please don't. I'll keep it in my backpack where you won't even know it's there.", the 8 year old Bulma-look-a-like begged. She puckered out her lower lip and let out a fake sob.  
  
Vegeta wasn't buying it. But, he decided to let the little feline live.. for now. He slowly descended to the desert sand and began walking ahead again.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma started, "We're going to need to stop in the nearest city to resupply."  
  
Vegeta didn't bother to correct her on her missing his 'Lord' title. He just grunted in response and kept on walking.  
  
*****Cairo*****  
  
Vegeta looked around him in awe. He had never seen such technology! He slowly backed up, taking in all of the scenery. He backed into something hard and jumped up in surprise. He cautiously walked towards it.  
  
"What is this contraption?", he asked to no one in particular while poking at the metal 'thing'.  
  
Bulma supressed a giggle. "That would be a car. It's a mode of transportation."  
  
"Car?", he asked in complete confusion. Bulma couldn't help it this time. He looked completely clueless and it was funny. She laughed outright.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT, FOOL?!", he screamed in her face. She gasped and fell back. He glared at the attention he'd gotten from bypassers.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Umm.. sorry to interrupt, but I think Velvet is hungry.", Hannah informed meekly. She carefully placed her backpack on the ground and got the cat out of it.  
  
The Pharaoh "hmph'd" and walked ahead into a restaurant. He raised his right hand and shot small blasts at the employees. They fell over dead.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh.", Bulma stuttered.  
  
"Hey, man.", Yamucha began harshly, "We don't do things like that around here."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "They were only servants."  
  
Bulma shivered involuntarily and slowly followed him inside the restaurant. Vegeta's hat fell off as he was walking. Bulma screeched and hurried to put it back on his head.  
  
"Yuck! Keep that on!", she stuck her tongue out and spat to the side of her. A mummy wasn't all that handsome.  
  
"How are we supposed to eat when you killed all of the workers?", Bulma asked Vegeta sarcastically.  
  
"Cook, woman.", he replied. She snarled and stood from her seat she had just sat down in.  
  
*****Elsewhere...*****  
  
"Sir, I believe we've found the Pharaoh Vegeta's tomb.", a frightened voice reported into a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Very well. I shall spare your life since you managed not to mess things up THIS time.", a raspy, deep voice replied back into his own walkie-talkie.  
  
"Th-thank you, sir.", came a very relieved response before the communication was cut.  
  
A short, skinny man walked up holding about ten scrolls. He stumbled around trying to catch a falling scroll. He walked up to a tall figure with dark hair and equally dark eyes, finished off with a french mustache.  
  
"Mr. Bakh, I just-", he began before he was rudely cut off.  
  
"Worm, quiet. We've found Pharaoh Vegeta's tomb at last.", Mr. Bakh informed him.  
  
Worm's face brightened. "Finally, sir! After all these years."  
  
Mr. Bakh grinned. "Yes."  
  
**********  
  
"I'm done!", Bulma shouted from the kitchen of the restaurant. She skipped out holding four plates full of.. food?  
  
"Servant woman, what is this goop you serve to a Pharaoh?", Vegeta questioned while poking at his 'food' disdainfully.  
  
Hannah hesitantly took a bite of her own. Her eyes widened and she strained to swallow. "It's.. wonderful, Bul-chan.", she forced out as she turned away and attempted to clear her throat of the horrible taste.  
  
"Thank you!", Bulma smiled proudly.  
  
"I'm not really hungry.", Yamucha said as politely as possible and pushed his plate away. Bulma frowned, but continued eating her own, not noticing the foul taste.  
  
Vegeta took a bite of his 'food.' He spit it back out. "This is below my standards!", he bellowed.  
  
"Then don't eat it!", Bulma screamed back.  
  
"So, Lord Vegeta," Hannah turned to him in an attempt to stop the impending fight, "Why do you need us to gather the Dragonballs for you?"  
  
He glared at Bulma, then answered, "I cannot touch them until I am regenerated into my mortal body because they are magical."  
  
"Dumb reason.", Bulma muttered under her breath. Luckily for her, Vegeta didn't hear.  
  
Hannah nodded and they continued eating, sort of, in silence.  
  
Once finished, Bulma cleared the table and placed the dirty plates in the sink. Maybe one of the employees who didn't work that day would find them the next day.  
  
The four walked outside and cringed from the bright sunlight. Hannah carefully placed Velvet, her trusty cat, back in it's bag. Vegeta began walking ahead as usual.  
  
Bulma turned to Yamucha. She whispered, "Once we find an opportunity, we'll get rid of him. See this book?" She lifted her jacket to the side just enough to reveal a black book. Yamucha nodded, not fully comprehending.  
  
"There are spells in here. Spells from ancient Egypt. They call it the Book of the Dead. All we have to do is find one to return mummies to the dead. I found it in Vegeta's tomb.", she told him.  
  
"What if it isn't that easy?", Yamucha whispered back. He pointed to Hannah who was chattering happily beside Vegeta who wasn't responding at all. "I think Hannah is getting attached to our mummy friend."  
  
"She'll be okay.", Bulma patted him on the shoulder and ran after the two.  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER OF EGYPTIAN CURSES AND FATE: They find the first Dragonball. Mr. Bakh makes a discovery.  
  
  
Now that I'm aware that my fic is like The Mummy, I'll probably be taking a few things from the movie; hence the Book of the Dead. Hope you guys don't mind. If you do, tell me in your review and I won't anymore! Much love 3 


	4. Dragonballs Are Discovered!

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
Ok, I'm in some serious writer's block. Writer's block seems to be my best friend... Ok, anyway, I don't know how this chapter will turn out. So, uh.. beware. -_-  
  
  
Notes*  
  
DemonRyu - Ahh!! You're right! *feels extremely dumb* But, it's okay! Kinda! It's a good thing I didn't make the movie.. haha.  
  
Inukice - If I remember right, I think the golden shiny book was called The Book of Amun-Ra. *thinks hard* Yes, I think that was it. Me.. thinking.. go figure. ^_^  
  
VeggieGirl - So, you're right. An archaeologist is a scientist. I've never really thought of it... so Bulma is still a scientist! In a way.. ;p  
  
Juuhachigou - I would love for you to draw a picture of Vegeta as a pharaoh! I wish I could draw. I've tried many times.. I even mess up my stick people. *feels ashamed* If you do draw one, please send it to me!  
  
  
  
"Say, Vegeta, where are we going?", Bulma yelled. He glanced over his shoulder and growled at her.  
  
"Hey, mummy-breath, I SAID "where are we going"?! Well?!", she prodded. Yamucha and Hannah smartly stayed back a few steps away from the pharaoh and brave archaeologist.  
  
"To get the dragonballs, stupid! Have I not made that clear?!", he replied in a harsh tone. Bulma pouted for a bit, then her courage streak came back to life.  
  
"And just how do we find them? I certainly don't know where they are considering I didn't even know they existed until yesterday!"  
  
"I know everything. I'm the greatest pharaoh there ever was. If you'll shut up and follow me, we'll find the first one shortly.", he told her with a hint of smug in his voice. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, if you were so great, how come no historians ever wrote about you? No one has ever heard of a "Pharaoh Vegeta.", Bulma asked him. The mummy smirked.  
  
"That is because I killed everyone who tried to write about me in my age."  
  
Yamucha choked on his spit. Hannah calmly patted his back until he recovered.  
  
"Hey, your highness! How come you said yesterday we only have three days to restore you to your body?", Hannah ran up beside him and took his gloved hand in her little one. He tried to shake her off, but to no avail. He frowned down at her.  
  
"Let go!", he ordered, but she paid no heed to his command.  
  
"How come we only have three.."  
  
"I HEARD YOU ALREADY!", Vegeta yelled at the little girl. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let go of Vegeta's hand.  
  
*Finally*, he thought. "Because I'll be sent back to the underworld in three days.", he told her bitterly. He hadn't planned on being awoken after three thousand years, but now that he had been, he didn't want to go back to Hell.  
  
She nodded and hung back away from him. Not that he cared; he only cared about finding the dragonballs.  
  
**********  
  
About ten, dark figures hovered above the opening that had been uncovered by Bulma only one day before. The one clothed in red, obviously the leader, entered first. His companions followed, unsure of what was to come. They walked down the same passage as Bulma, Yamucha, and Hannah had. They reached the first room and carefully read the inscription on the wall.  
  
"Whomever should touch the sphere will awaken the Pharaoh Vegeta."  
  
*Yes! Finally!*  
  
"Touch the sphere, Worm!", the leader ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Bakh.", Worm replied and carefully placed his hand upon the golden sphere. The room began to shake as the walls enclosed around them. They tried desperately to push them away, only to have fallen downwards just as the trio before them had.  
  
They slowed to a stop just before they reached the ground and walked cautiously around the room. Mr. Bakh relit his torch with a lighter since the fire had blown out as they were falling. He held it up and gasped audibly.  
  
"NANI?!", he roared. He ran up to the sarcophagus which was still opened from when Vegeta had climbed out of it the day before. Mr. Bakh whirled around and grabbed a bystanding woman of his crew.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS VEGETA?!", he screamed in her face.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. Her eyes flew open as she gasped.  
  
"Vegeta is with a woman of blue hair. They have headed east.", the female, who turned out to be a psychic, told her master.  
  
Mr. Bakh's eyes narrowed and he threw the psychic up and out of the hole he had spotted on the ceiling during his outburst. He grabbed Worm and threw him out, as well. Then he, himself, climbed out, leaving the other seven members of his crew in the tomb to rot.  
  
"Which way, Selfia?", Mr. Bakh asked, surprisingly calm.  
  
"East.", she repeated herself while pointing off in a direction.  
  
**********  
  
"Wow!", Bulma exclaimed while picking up a small, orange sphere. It had three gold stars imprinted on it. "Is this one of the dragonballs?!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her as if she were stupid. "Of course, it is."  
  
"We don't have anywhere to put it!", Hannah informed them. Vegeta glanced at her with an evil grin. She took a step back.  
  
"Let me see your sweet kitty?", he asked in a sweet voice. Yamucha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were afraid of that cat!", he said pointedly. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"I am afraid of nothing!", the pharaoh protested. He then flashed his sweet smile at Hannah again.  
  
Hannah's eyes widened as she discovered what his little game was. She pointed her finger at him angrily. "You aren't going to hurt Velvet! This is my bag and I choose to keep Velvet in it!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled. "Fine, brat." He held his left hand up and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, a brown bag appeared in his hand. He threw it roughly at Bulma who was holding the dragonball still.  
  
"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?", she asked. He didn't answer.  
  
Bulma shrugged and placed the orange ball in the bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, lead the way!", she told Vegeta who was waiting impatiently with his back turned to them. He began walking quickly in a different direction, obviously knowing where the next dragonball was.  
  
*****A few hours later*****  
  
They reached an old, worn-down house. It had paint falling off and was missing the door. Moss plants had grown all over the roof. Yamucha knocked on the wall beside where the door would be.  
  
"Anyone home?", he shouted into the house. When he recieved no answer, he shrugged and walked inside. Vegeta followed and walked to a specific room in the back. He spotted the dragonball and waited for someone to come to the room since he could not pick it up himself.  
  
A few minutes later, Bulma walked into the room. "Did you find it?"  
  
He simply pointed to a corner. Bulma squatted down and looked behind the bookcase where he'd pointed at. She squealed in delight, although she didn't know why. She shouldn't be happy for helping him out. But maybe, once they'd gotten rid of Vegeta, she could make a wish of her own.  
  
She placed the orange sphere, this time with six gold stars, in her newly-obtained bag. She stood up and smiled at Vegeta who just grunted in reply.  
  
They walked out of the house and were about to leave. They heard a meow. Hannah sweatdropped. She gently placed her bag down and got Velvet out.  
  
"It ate yesterday for Kami's sake!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"But that was yesterday! She's hungry now!", Hannah pleaded. Vegeta turned his back on her and walked further into the woods surrounding the house. They were about to follow when they saw him come back with a lifeless deer in his arms.  
  
"That poor deer better not have felt an ounce of pain, Vegeta!", Bulma reprimanded him.  
  
"Woman, I made him fall into a deep sleep before I killed him. He didn't feel a thing.", he responded irritated. (I hate hunting and all ideas of it. However, it seemed fitting for this point of the story. So, I made the deer not feel getting killed. Hunting sucks. =[ )  
  
"Well, okay.", she hesitantly responded. They all sat down and ate their nighttime meal, unaware of the evil beings hot on their trail.  
  
**********  
  
"Selfia, how far now, my dear?", Mr. Bakh asked his psychic companion.  
  
"Not far now, sir.", she responded.  
  
Worm pushed his glasses up farther on his nose. "Sir, we should be settling down for the night. I'm sure the blue-haired woman and Vegeta have, as well."  
  
"IF I WANTED YOUR OPINION, I WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR IT!", his master screamed at him.  
  
"O-Of course, sir. Forgive me.", Worm sputtered.  
  
"I may not be as lenient next time. However, I do believe we should be settling down for nightfall.", said Mr. Bakh.  
  
Worm sighed in relief and Selfia swatted him on the back of the head.  
  
*Tomorrow, Vegeta, I will find you.*  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER OF EGYPTIAN CURSES AND FATE: The gang continues their dragonball hunt. Mr. Bakh gets closer to finding them.  
  
  
Kind of short, but I told'ya I had writer's block! I already know how I'm going to end this fic, when the time comes. But until then, if any of you have any ideas, feel free to let me hear 'em in your reviews! 3 


	5. Beautiful Voices

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
Hey, minna. My boyfriend came to visit, so I didn't write or anything. And when I came back, I discovered that ff.net has been having some problems? Bah.. gomen nasai for the delay! I also want to take my time with this fic because I seem to get a lot of blocks with it. Dunno why.. but anyhow, below is a little summary of what happened in the last chapter since I haven't updated in a while and I'm sure you all forgot! Hehe ALSO, thank you all so much for the wonderful ideas! I chose a few; I might use more in future chapters. A few of you said you would like for me to be a little more descriptive, so I've tried to make it better as far as details go. Let me know if it's still not detailed enough! ***Everyone check out the picture in my profile! Juuhachigou drew it for this fic. It's WONDERFUL! It's of Vegeta as a pharaoh. And might I add, it's tasty. *giggles* Thanks, Juuhachigou!  
  
  
Inukice - Thanks so much for the wonderful idea! I decided to use it. You're so creative. Arigatou. ^_~  
V.J. - I loved your idea also; I'm most likely going to use it sometime. Thanks a bunch!  
Samishii - I know! I can't picture a rotten Vegeta either. I just write about him; he still looks sexy though. Hehe.  
Mia Skywalker - Thank you for the description tip! I will definately take it into consideration. ^^  
Storm Chick - Nope. Veggie doesn't have his saiyan appetite. *sigh* He's an egyptian pharaoh, so he's a Chikyuu-jin/Earthling, whatever you want to call it. He just eats normal. ;p And since he was a pharaoh, I'm sure he would have tried all of the gourmet foods around the world. So, I think he wouldn't find the foods strange. That would be cute though if he didn't know what Chikyuu food was like. *grins*  
  
  
Last chapter: The gang came across two of the dragonballs, one which was in an abondoned house where they are staying the night. Mr. Bakh and his people are closing in on Vegeta. Selfia, a trusty psychic for Mr. Bakh, is tracking the gang down.  
  
  
  
"Hmm.. I suppose this is our bathtub.", Bulma murmured while staring at what looked to be a large barrel. (Picture ChiChi's bathing barrel in DBZ.)  
The gang had decided to stay the night in the abandoned shack they had found their second dragonball in. It wasn't big or clean, but it would work. It had one bedroom with a broken bed and a closet. It also had a tiny bathroom with no sink and they weren't even sure if the ever-dirty toilet even worked. They could always use the woods if the need to use a toilet arose. (~_^) And last in the tiny, little house, they had a bare living room connected to what looked to be a kitchen. It only had a table and a burnt stove, but still, it would do. They had already eaten anyhow.  
  
"I get the bed!", Yamucha called out. "Well, what's left of the bed..!"  
  
He ran into the bedroom without a second thought.  
  
"Jackass. Leaves the ladies to sleep on the cold floor!", Bulma mumbled while glaring at the now-shut door of where Yamucha was. Vegeta "hmph'd" and plopped down in a corner of the room covered by the shadows. What he liked best. He removed his hat and set it down beside him. He leaned back onto the wall and shut where his eyes would be. (People lose their eyes when they're mummified.)  
  
Bulma and Hannah laid down on the other side of the room, curled up to each other. Bulma felt a warm feeling of safeness. For some reason, having a scary, half-dead pharaoh made her feel secure. She thought of him as a friend even if he was rude and arrogant. She didn't really want to kill him, but he wasn't meant to be alive. Was he? Too confusing. She'd think about it more in the morning. Bulma started as Velvet climbed out of the opening in her bag and crawled underneath Hannah's arm and fell into a snooze, purring lightly. She laughed lightly and she, too, fell into slumber.  
  
*****A couple of hours later*****  
  
Bulma sighed and sat up, gently untangling her limbs from her little cousin. She might as well forget it; she wasn't going to get any sleep. She tiptoed over to the only window in the shack. She sighed again and leaned her elbows on the windowsill. She looked upwards through the trees at the full moon glowing brightly. She smiled faintly and began to hum quietly, cautious of the two sleeping figures in the room. Soon quiet humming began beautiful singing.  
  
Vegeta awoke, but kept his silence. What was the woman doing? Was she singing? He glanced over to "the brat." Hannah was still sound asleep with Velvet now perched upon her owner's stomach.  
  
He looked back over to the blue beauty gazing out of the window. He strained to hear the words to the song she appeared to be singing.  
  
Bulma sang quietly while a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
~I can't fight this feeling any longer  
~And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
~What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
~I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
~I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
~I say there is no reason for my fear  
~'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
  
She hummed a little bit, smiling up at the bright moonlight.  
  
~And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
~I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
~It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
~And throw away the ores forever  
  
She sighed and continued singing. *She sounds so.. beautiful..*, Vegeta thought obliviously. He became entranced by her voice quickly.  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Sleep, my little prince. Sleep, sleep, my darling.", the Egyptian Queen sang to her toddler son. He yawned and stretched, listening contently to his mother's voice lulling him into sleep.  
  
"Let your dreams take over...", she continued as Vegeta closed his eyes.  
  
"G'night, mommy.", chibi Vegeta whispered to his beloved mother.  
  
"Sleep well, my little love.", she whispered back and kissed him upon his forehead, tucking the covers around him snug.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
  
Vegeta smiled at the memory of his past and listened to Bulma again.  
  
  
~My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
~I've been running around in circles in my mind  
~And it always seems that I'm following you  
~But, you take me to the places that alone, I'd never find  
  
  
She chose not to finish the song as fatigue overcame her.  
  
Vegeta heard her yawn quietly and begin to turn around. He quickly shut his 'eyes' and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Bulma tiptoed over to her mummified guest. She stared down at him. *I wonder what he looked like when he was alive.* Vegeta felt her hard stare on his form. His 'eyes' popped open and he growled at her. She jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.", she apologized quietly and turned away and walked back to the opposite corner of the room. She bent down and moved Hannah's arm over and laid down, falling into an unpeaceful slumber.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and attempted to fall asleep, as well.  
  
**********  
  
"G'morning, Vegeta!", Hannah squealed while pouncing on a grumpy pharaoh. He grunted and sat up. He shoved the blue-haired child off of him and stood up. He glanced over at Velvet. His face took on a look of fear; he shivered.  
  
"Woman," Vegeta sauntered up to Bulma, "Let's continue our search for the dragonballs."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, sire.", she replied with sarcasm dripping from her very words. He nodded and strutted out the open doorway. Yamucha scratched his head and walked up to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, when are we going to get rid of him?"  
  
"Yamucha, he doesn't really seem that bad. I just think he wants to be back in his body before he goes back to the Underworld. Do you blame him?", she responded.  
  
He shook his head. "No, but still! He's dangerous, Bulma. We should kill him once we get the chance."  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, Hannah!", she switched her voice to yell for Hannah.  
  
Hannah kissed her feline friend on the head then slipped her back into her bag for the day's journey.  
  
*****Elsewhere*****  
  
"Selfia, my dear, where to now?", Mr. Bakh asked sweetly and flashed her an innocent smile.  
  
Selfia grimaced. "Follow me, sir. I shall lead us to them." Mr. Bakh nodded and motioned for Worm to follow. Worm pressed his glasses up and gathered his scrolls. Mr. Bakh licked his lips and followed after his psychic henchman. (Or henchwoman, hehe)  
  
**********  
  
"FUCK!", Bulma screeched as she tripped over a rock. Yamucha reacted quickly and caught his comrade before she fell. Hannah opened her mouth in surprise at the use of a "bad word."  
  
Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at the event. He felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing Bulma in Yamucha's arms.  
  
"Yikes! Thanks, Yamucha!", Bulma wiped the sweat off of her brow. Yamucha smiled and let go of her, continuing behind Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta scowled at him and turned back to the front.  
  
"Baka woman!", Vegeta called to Bulma, "We are nearing a dragonball!"  
  
Bulma sneered. "Don't call me baka woman!"  
  
He chuckled darkly. They neared a small clearing and in the center sat a beautiful, shimmering pond. It was four feet deep at the most. At the bottom of the pond, an orange sparkle gleamed.  
  
"Retrieve it.", Vegeta commanded, pointing at the bottom of the pond.  
  
Bulma began to move forward to get it, but Yamucha stopped her and whispered in her ear, "This is our chance, Bulma! We can drown him!"  
  
Bulma whirled around. "What?!"  
  
"Shh! C'mon! This could be the only chance we have to get rid of him. If we both hold him under the water, I'm su..."  
  
"Yamucha, that's enough.", she cut him off. "You know, he doesn't seem that bad. Why can't we just let him have his wish so he can live in peace? Wouldn't you want the same done for you?" She didn't wait for his response, instead just stalked off to the pond.  
  
She stepped into the ice-cold water and began reaching down. She cursed quietly as she realized she couldn't reach it. She took a deep breath and slouched underwater, missing Yamucha's warning about her having a white shirt on.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Vegeta!", Hannah pranced up to the pharaoh. He grunted and looked away.  
  
"Would you like to hold Velvet?", she continued as she massaged her cat's tail. His eyes widened and he darted into the sky.  
  
"I hate brats like you!", he yelled down at her. Water gathered in her eyes and she let out an ear-piercing cry. Yamucha and Vegeta covered their ears in pain. Vegeta slowly floated down to the ground and tried to soothe her to shut her up.  
  
"Did I say I hate brats like you? No! You just misunderstood! What I said was.. uh.. I hate rats like Sue! Yes! You see, there was this rat named Sue in my kingdom...", he began telling her a fake tale of a rat named Sue. She quieted down and listened contently, wholeheartedly believing his story.  
  
Bulma emerged from the water and giggled at the 'storyteller.' She held up their newest addition to the collection; the two-star dragonball.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he looked over Bulma's figure. She didn't find this amusing.  
  
"What are you staring at, mummy-breath?", she planted her free hand on her hip and gripped 'her' dragonball tighter. Vegeta simply pivoted on one heel and walked away, assumingly towards the next dragonball.  
  
Yamucha cautiously walked up to his friend. "Bulma, uhh.. you might want to change into a dry shirt.", he stuttered as he pointed to her shirt. Because of its wetness, her chest was fully exposed. She slowly looked down and shrieked. Her arms flew to cover his chest. She whimpered as a tear gathered at the corner of her eye. *Oh, Kami, why didn't I wear a bra?!*  
  
"No, no, no! It's ok! Here; let's get you a clean shirt and everything will be fine.", Yamucha comforted her. He grabbed her shoulder and led her over to where Hannah and Vegeta had stopped to wait on them.  
  
"I think we should set up camp, Bul-chan. It's almost dark out.", Hannah suggested, holding a very irritated pharaoh's hand.  
  
"Let go, brat!", he tried to brush her away, but to no avail. Bulma nodded and bent down to retrieve her bag. She unzipped it and snagged a dry, blue shirt, the same color of her gorgeous eyes. She urgently grabbed a bra, also. She turned on her heel and walked a slightly long distance to a lone tree.  
  
"We'll set up camp here!", she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. She stepped behind the tree and changed into her new clothing.  
  
The rest of the crew crept over to the tree and began to light a fire, get out clothing for a pillow, etc. Another night on a hard surface.  
  
"Vegeta-san, why can't we just fly to get the drumminballs?", Hannah yawned out.  
  
"Brat, they are DRAGONballs and I can't carry all three of you to fly! You're fat.", he turned to her, but she was already asleep.  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER OF EGYPTIAN CURSES AND FATE: The gang meets someone new on their search for the dragonballs. Who could it be?  
  
  
ff.net has been down forever! Ahh!! Anyhow, I guess I'll start on the next chapter since I can't READ anything! *sigh* The song Bulma sings is by REO Speedwagon and it's called Can't Fight This Feeling. I've printed all of the lyrics below in case any of you want them. It's a beautiful song. I only used the words I felt fit with the story. Until next time... 3  
  
~I can't fight this feeling any longer  
~And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
~What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
~I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
~I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
~I say there is no reason for my fear  
~'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
~You give my life direction  
~You make everything so clear  
~And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
~You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark, winter's night  
~And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
  
~CHORUS: And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
~I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
~It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
~And throw away the ores forever  
~'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
~I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
~And if I had to crawl upon the floor  
~Come crashing through your door  
~Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
~My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
~I've been running around in circles in my mind  
~And it always seems that I'm following you  
~But, you take me to the places that alone, I'd never find  
~And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
~You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark, winter's night  
~And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
  
CHORUS 


	6. Feelings On Both Sides?

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
I think I'm going to set something just to make this story more.. believable? The dragonballs are only in Egypt. It wouldn't seem real if they walked all over the planet to find them. So, they're in Egypt. Got it? Good.  
  
  
Last Chapter: The gang comes across another dragonball to add to their collection. With only five days to retrieve them all, and having spent three days already, they're running out of time. Vegeta thinks back on a few memories from when he was a child.  
  
  
  
"Up! Awake!", Bulma shouted, shaking Vegeta out of his slumber.  
  
"Woman, I've killed for less...", he grumbled. She giggled and skipped over to Hannah. She lifted Velvet and set her down again, now on the ground instead of Hannah. Bulma gently shook her cousin awake and pushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes.  
  
Hannah stretched and sat up, eyes half open. Bulma felt satisfied and walked around the large, lone tree to wake up Yamucha. He scowled and glanced down at his watch.  
  
"Bulma, it's 5:00 AM! And why are you so perky to set on our trip for those stupid dragonballs?!", he demanded.  
  
She shrugged. "He just wants to wish to be alive, Yamucha. Is that so bad? I want to help him and if you don't, you can stay here and go back to sleep!", she pointed a finger into his chest.  
  
"Okay, okay. We can help him.", he smiled and stood up. "But, my feet are starting to hurt from all of this walking. I think we should find a car. Plus we'd find them faster, too."  
  
"Yeah, I agree.", she nodded her head. She stood up from her kneeling position and walked around to where Vegeta and Hannah were engaged in a conversation.  
  
"And then.. I cut off his head. And..."  
  
"VEGETA!", Bulma screamed, cutting him off. "Don't you dare tell her horrible stories like that!"  
  
He looked up, mid-sentence, and smirked.  
  
"And for Kami's-sake, put on your hat!"  
  
The smirk fell from his face and he sneered at her. He stood from the ground and began walking away.  
  
*Damnit!* "Vegeta, wait!", Bulma called after him and ran to catch up.  
  
"Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry.", she frowned as she grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"Woman, every female in the kingdom swooned over me. You are damn lucky that I even look at your hideous face.", he told her.  
  
She clenched her fists. "I am NOT hideous! What was it like to be a king?", her tone changed. He looked up.  
  
"Stressful.. but it is in my blood to be a ruler."  
  
She nodded then hesitated. "Did you.. have a queen?" She watched for any reaction in his features. He let out a short, deep laugh.  
  
"No. Love is for the weak.", he answered. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think we need a vehicle to look for the rest of the dragonballs. Walking is just too hard! Besides, didn't you say you only had five days to make your wish? We've already used three of those days."  
  
He grunted his agreement. "It helps since all of the dragonballs are here in Egypt."  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "Why is that? I would think they would be all over the world."  
  
He growled, getting irritated by all of her questions. "A long time ago, long before I was born, an Egyptian witch created the dragonballs in the hopes of wishing for immortality. However, her goal fell short as one of my ancestors killed her. She did not worship our god, the almighty Amun-Re."  
  
She "ohh'd" and motioned, with a bob of her head, for him to follow her back to where Yamucha and Hannah were. He grudgingly followed her back. (Picture him following her to take a shower in DBZ.)  
  
*****Elsewhere...*****  
  
"Sir, we can only travel so fast. They're still a day's worth ahead of us.", Selfia told her master.  
  
"Well, keep moving.", he retorted.  
  
She bit her tongue to hold back a sarcastic remark on the tip of her tongue. Instead she nodded and turned back around to continue their search, not noticing Worm's wave and smile at her.  
  
*She's so beautiful!*, he thought blatantly.  
  
**********  
  
Ok, I just can't do it anymore! I've sat here forever trying to think of how to word the idea in my mind! I can't do it anymore!!!! Ok, so I'm sorry the chapter is short, but I'll try to make it up with the next chapter. I'm sure I'll figure out SOME way to word it. Soo..  
  
NEXT CHAPTER OF EGYPTIAN CURSES AND FATE: The gang meets someone new on their search for the dragonballs. Who could it be? 


	7. Mysterious Stranger

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
Howdy! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. They really inspire me to write. Domo Arigatou! ^.~  
  
  
*****In Cairo*****  
  
The gang walked into the lively city; Hannah holding her idol's, Vegeta, hand much to his dismay. Bulma sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She stood on her tiptoes and shaded her eyes from the sun, scanning the city for any automobile dealers.  
  
"I see a car dealer!", Bulma announced happily. She turned around and pointed which way, "This way, guys!"  
  
They trotted across the courtyard. They stopped before a short, grungy-looking man standing next to twenty or so cars.  
  
"What can I do foh you, mah peoples?", he uncrossed his arms and slouched down on the hood of one of the cars. Bulma grimaced over his accent and cleared her throat.  
  
"We are in need of a reliable automobile and-", she was cut off as the car at the far end made a popping noise and blew smoke out the back. She turned back to the dealer and lifted a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Ehh.. it's just dah heat.", he chuckled nervously.  
  
Vegeta grinned from behind Bulma. He glanced towards the same broken-down automobile and lifted his finger unnoticeably. The car obediantly bounced off the ground and into the air. It hovered for a moment before dropping back down to the ground with a loud crash. This made Hannah jump; Vegeta's eyes shot down to her.  
  
"Are you alright, little woman?", he smirked at her. She shrugged.  
  
"Didn't scare me!"  
  
Bulma cleared her throat irritably. "EXCUSE ME! I AM TRYING TO CONVERSE WITH THIS.. uh.. gentleman ABOUT A CAR!"  
  
"Kena nanji!" ~Damn woman!~  
  
"Hey, man. Remember, she knows Ancient Egyptian. Trust me; I've known her a long time and you don't want to get her pissed.", Yamucha whispered into Vegeta's ear.  
  
"Really?", he replied, seeming to take that to heart.  
  
"NANJI! Toi de nanek shifenm!" ~Woman! You look like a chipmunk!~, Vegeta yelled out to her.  
  
She mumbled something about "stupid ugly mummy kings" and continued about her business with the sleezy, car dealer.  
  
*****Thirty minutes later*****  
  
"About time, woman!", Vegeta said when Bulma pulled around, driving a beaten up piece-of-junk. It wasn't clear exactly what kind of car it was; if it was even a car. That wasn't quite clear either.  
  
Bulma waved him off and told them to get in the car. Vegeta straightened his hat and levitated into the car.  
  
"Vegeta!," Bulma whispered as loudly as possible when whispering, "Don't fly! Someone might see you!"  
  
He simply replied, "Who wouldn't want to see me? I'm famous!"  
  
"Not now, you aren't. This is the nineteen hundreds, man. And besides, since you wouldn't allow anyone to write about you in scriptures, nobody knows you existed.", Yamucha reminded him rather harshly.  
  
Surprisingly, Vegeta had no response as he realized that indeed, Yamucha was right. Bulma gave Yamucha a scolding look for such a harsh statement and turned around to continue her driving, the car smoking or popping every now and then.  
  
*****In Cairo*****  
  
"Damn! It seems we've just missed them...", Mr. Bakh trailed off, very irritated. "SELFIA!"  
  
The red-haired female scrambled up to her master and bowed her head, respectively.  
  
"Where the FUCK are they now?!", he screamed at her. Worm stepped up defensively.  
  
"Sir, it isn't Lady Selfia's fault that they got away.", he objected, and gave a sympathetic glance to Selfia. Mr. Bakh slowly turned his eyes to gaze upon his brained servant.  
  
"Excuse me?", he questioned quietly.  
  
"I-I said.. t-that it isn't her fault that th-"  
  
"WORM, IF I WANT YOUR IDIOTIC OPINION, which I can assure you that I don't, I WILL ASK YOU FOR IT.", his master yelled, nose-to-nose with him.  
  
Selfia looked at the two warily and smiled at Worm.  
  
**********  
  
"Vegeta? How much farther is it to the next dragonball?", Bulma asked as she pressed harder on the gas pedal.  
  
"Not far.", came his quick response. He looked at Hannah, who was petting Velvet, and Yamucha and scooted up closer to Bulma to whisper out of the others' hearing.  
  
"Woman-"  
  
"Bulma.", she cut him off.  
  
He sighed, "Bulma. I did not tell you this earlier because I had intended to use them both for myself, but the dragonballs grant TWO wishes."  
  
She gasped excitedly. "Really?"  
  
He nodded and hushed her. "Yes. Well, I'll.. give you the second wish.. if you want it.", he offered, grudgingly.  
  
She beamed. "Wow! Thank you! Oh my.. what can I wish for?", she trailed off, thinking to herself about her wish.  
  
"I can wish for a life-supply of strawberries! No! Better yet, I can wish for a perfect boyfriend! Yeah!", she talked to herself excitedly.  
  
This caught Vegeta's attention. His face fell as his body coursed with jealousy. Why does she want a boyfriend? Why does she not want him? Is it because he's.. well.. dead? And most importantly, why the hell does he care? His thoughts were cut short as the 'car' screeched to a halt. Bulma hopped out of the vehicle and turned to face Vegeta.  
  
"Is it anywhere around here?"  
  
He nodded, "It's a little up ahead."  
  
He began walking towards their destination. Yamucha jumped out of the car and lifted Hannah out. They all trotted to catch up to Vegeta. They walked a little ways before coming across a small, oddly-shaped cave. It was shaped like a witch's head. Bulma involuntarily shivered and grabbed ahold of Vegeta's arm. He glanced at it and argued with himself silently over whether to shrug her off or not. They hesitantly entered the seemingly abandoned cave in search of the dragonball hidden somewhere inside.  
  
Yamucha heard a hissing sound and pulled Hannah behind him protectively. Vegeta did the same with Bulma and took a fighting stance. (Same ol' Veggie :P)  
  
As if out of nowhere, a figure dropped from the top of the cave onto the ground. His face was hidden from view as he spoke, "What do you want? How dare you intrude upon me?"  
  
Bulma began shaking fearfully.  
  
"We come in peac-"  
  
"Shut up, baka.", Vegeta cut Yamucha off, "We have come to take your dragonball! Give it to us at once!", he directed his words to the resident of the cave.  
  
The figure stepped into the dim light, his facial features and body clear now. Bulma gasped and her heart pounded in her chest.  
  
*He's.. so handsome..*  
  
He had shoulder-length, black hair and icy, blue eyes. He loosened his orange scarf as he smirked at Bulma who was now as giddy as a schoolgirl who had just seen her crush walking down the halls. However, the little exchange did not go unnoticed by Vegeta and he growled threateningly at the younger-looking man.  
  
"What do I get in return for you using my dragonball, 'friend'?", the man asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll give you treasure beyond your wildest dreams, 'pal'.", Vegeta replied smugly as he opened his hand revealing gold coins and rare jewels.  
  
The man seemed willing. "My name is 17. You may use it, follow me."  
  
Vegeta nodded and followed 17 to the back of the cave along with Bulma, Yamucha, and Hannah.  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER OF EGYPTIAN CURSES AND FATE: Another dragonball uncovered! And just who exactly is 17?  
  
  
I know a few of you were expecting Goku to be the one with the dragonball, but let's face the facts - I don't really like Goku that much. I love 17! So sorry, you Goku-fans. Next chapter out soon. Ja ne! 3 


	8. Servants From The Past

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
Welp, this very well may be the last chapter of this fic because I'm really having my doubts on it. So, there may be another chapter in a week or so; there may not. But for now, here's chapter 7! Also, 17 and 18 are humans, not androids.  
  
  
  
"So, 17, you live here alone?", Bulma asked, batting her lashes. Vegeta glanced between them, practically glowing with jealousy.  
  
*What's he got that I don't? Besides hair.. and eyes.. well, a tongue, too.. skin.. DAMN! I'll have them back soon enough.*  
  
He poked at the sticks to keep the fire going with a separate stick. "No. My twin sister, 18, lives with me.", he answered in his monotone voice. She nodded, not really caring.  
  
"AHAHA! YOU SUCKER! I win, I win!", Hannah announced happily, jumping up and down on Yamucha's chest. He coughed and tried desperately to push her off of him before she stepped on his face and broke his nose.  
  
"Hannah! Shh!", Bulma snapped before scooting closer to 17. Hannah's lip puckered out as she stopped mid-jump. She hung her head and got off of Yamucha.  
  
"Little woman!", Vegeta whispered. Hannah looked up at who called her. He motioned her over with a flick of his finger. She trudged over and sat down next to him with a questioning look.  
  
"See that basta...man.. over there next to the woman?", he pointed towards 17. She nodded, listening carefully. He told her what he wanted her to do and she giggled, covering her mouth. She stood up and tiptoed quietly over to Bulma and 17. She made sure they weren't looking and reached up towards a corner which held a very, large spider. Hannah, being a lover of nature, was not afraid of the spider in the least.  
  
She made an "umph" noise as she tried to grasp the spider. Pleading with her eyes to Vegeta, he caught her drift and pointed his finger up. The Bulma look-a-like slowly began to levitate off of the ground. She looked below her as she felt her feet touch air. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Vegeta glanced over at Bulma and 17; they were still too tied up in each other to notice anything. Yamucha, on the other hand...  
  
"HANN-" Vegeta took away his voice with a smirk. Yamucha moved his mouth, discovering he couldn't be heard. He glared and marched over to Bulma. Vegeta noticed he was going to tattle and stopped him in his tracks with another picture-perfect smirk.  
  
Yamucha simply crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
Meanwhile, Hannah grabbed the spider gently and floated back to the ground. She tiptoed over to 17, trying her best to stay out of Bulma's line of vision. She was, however, noticed as she began to put Vegeta's plan into action.  
  
"Hannah, what are you doing?", Bulma asked suspiciously. There was no answer. Hannah tugged back 17's scarf and dropped the spider down his shirt. His eyes bulged out of their sockets as he began pouncing around the room scratching at his back.  
  
"Get it OUT!", he screeched. Vegeta and Hannah were rolling on the floor laughing. Yamucha was laughing as well, although no one could hear him. 17 screamed, very much resembling a girl and Vegeta instantly quit laughing. He desperately searched his memories.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The black-haired man carefully sparred with his prince. The little prince was already very powerful for his age.  
  
"Good, my prince! You are looking well!", he told the young boy.  
  
"Of course! I AM royalty, you know.", Vegeta stated arrogantly as he sucker-punched his sparring instructor square across the jaw, earning a very girly scream from the instructor.  
  
He stumbled back and rubbed his cheek. He chuckled and motioned for the prince to follow him to get something to eat.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
"Juuanna!", Vegeta exclaimed. 17 stopped trying to scratch his back and looked at Vegeta oddly. The spider seemed to vanish as the itching stopped on 17's back.  
  
"Juuanna!!!", Vegeta repeated as he ran up to 17. (Ok, people... I know juuanna and 17 are the same only in Japanese/English, but in this story, they do not mean the same thing.)  
  
"Uhh... if you missed it, my name is 17. Not Janana or whatever.", he said skeptically.  
  
Yamucha trudged up to Vegeta and tapped him on the shoulder. Once he had the pharaoh's unwilling attention, he pointed at his lips. Vegeta rolled his eyes and waved him off with his hand. Yamucha rubbed his throat and sighed in relief as his voice came back to him.  
  
Bulma tapped Vegeta on the shoulder next. "Hey, why are you calling 17 'Juuanna'?"  
  
"Too much to explain...", Vegeta mumbled and rubbed his chin. He drew in an intake of breath as if to speak, but decided against it. Instead, he placed both hands in front of 17's face and moved them outwards slowly, in a sun-shaped motion. After a few moments of patience, 17 looked up and immediately kneeled in front of Vegeta.  
  
"My Lord, it is nice to see you.", he greeted in perfect Egyptian. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"You may rise."  
  
"What the hell?!", Bulma shouted, interrupting the two. "Vegeta! What the fuck have you done to 17?!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "This "17", as you call him, was my sparring instructor, Juuanna, when I was a child."  
  
Bulma mumbled an incoherent response as she gazed at Juuanna, amazed. Before their reunion could continue, a beautiful blonde with ice, blue eyes walked into the cave. Everyone turned to stare at her. She glared back, "Who the hell are you guys? 17, who are these people?"  
  
Vegeta strode up to the blonde and moved his hands in front of her face in the same manner as he had Juuanna. She beamed and bowed low to her pharaoh.  
  
"Juuhachi.", he acknowledged her.  
  
"I pray to Amun-Re that you have learned History since when I taught you!", she chuckled. She turned to Juuanna and smiled, "Juu-chan!" She ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, showering him in kisses. (Ok, before any of you freak: 17 and 18/Juuanna and Juuhachi are brother and sister in the present time. However, in ancient Egypt, they were lovers, married, etc. So, now that their memories of their past are restored, they don't know that they're brother and sister in the present time. They just remember their past.)  
  
"You just saw me three hours ago!", he exclaimed.  
  
"More like three THOUSAND years ago, Juuanna.", Vegeta corrected. Before they could ask him what he meant, he cut them off, "Speak Japanese. Times have passed for our language of Egyptian. It is ancient now." They nodded in response, slowly beginning to catch on.  
  
"My Lord, you are but a mummy. Why is this, if I may ask?", Juuhachi asked curiously, circling her King. "What year is this?"  
  
Bulma and Yamucha slowly stared at each other dumbfounded. "Damn!", Bulma whispered sarcastically. "And I thought his hat and clothes covered his being a mummy good!"  
  
"Bul-chan?", Hannah tugged at Bulma's sleeve until Bulma noticed her. "What is wrong with 17? And who is that girl?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "I guess 17 is now Juuanna and the girl is Juuhachi. They are his servants. No more questions for now, kay?"  
  
Hannah nodded and stared at the three egyptians conversing about something she couldn't hear. She looked up as she saw her cousin pass her and approach Vegeta.  
  
Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta? Can I talk to you for a second?" Her eyes gave off a pleading, urgent look. He glanced to Juuanna and Juuhachi, but they were already tied up in each other. Bulma followed his gaze to them. She was happy for them; it was nice that they found their love from so long ago again.  
  
Bulma laughed shortly, "I wonder who I was in the past..." She shook her head and pulled Vegeta out of hearing range of everyone in the room.  
  
"What is it, woman?", he demanded more than asked.  
  
She ignored his tone and pulled out her dragon radar. "Well, if you look here, Juuanna and Juuhachi not only have one dragonball, they have two! After we get both of them, which I'm sure they'll give them to you since they worship you or something, we'd only have two left to get."  
  
Vegeta formed a response but was unable to give it as he cried out and collapsed to the ground. Bulma's hand flew to her mouth and she quickly kneeled beside him to feel for a pulse. She felt none and began to panic. *Oh, geez, Bulma. He's DEAD, remember? He won't have a damn pulse!*  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta-cha.. I mean... argh, Juuanna! Juuhachi!", she called over to them while cursing at herself mentally. *Vegeta-chan? What the hell, Bulma?!*  
  
The narrow-eyed pair looked over and their eyes suddenly weren't so narrow. They rushed over and began panicking over their ruler from a long ago nation. Hannah set Velvet, who she'd recently taken out of it's bag, down on the ground and ran over to them, alongside Yamucha.  
  
They all hushed when Vegeta made a croaking noise and slowly sat up. Bulma helped him up and put his 'arm' around her shoulder. "Are you okay?", she asked urgently.  
  
"We only have a day and a half left. We must hurry."  
  
"Juuanna, give us the two orange spheres you have.", Bulma ordered, falling into leader-mode. He tilted his head confusedly.  
  
"Orange.. spheres? I do not understand?", he hesitated, trying to comprehend what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, goodie. He doesn't remember.", she murmured to herself. She told the others, "Keep an eye on him while I look for the two dragonballs somewhere in here."  
  
"Dragonballs?", Juuhachi asked. Yamucha sighed, "Let me explain..."  
  
**********  
  
"If I were a shiny, orange ball, where would I hide?", Bulma asked herself, trying to put a little humor into the situation. She turned over rock after rock and still no sign. She looked down at her radar again for what must have been the ten-thousandeth time. "It says they're here somewhere!"  
  
A glimmer on the far corner of the room caught her eye. She jogged over to it and bent down. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down gleefully. "Hey, what am I going to wish for?", she asked herself, momentarily forgetting about the two dragonballs below her.  
  
"Oh well, I'll figure some wish out.", she told herself as her concentration came back into focus. She knelt down and clawed at the dirt like a dog trying to get out of a fence. After a few minutes of dirtying her hands, she came across the two balls which were buried underground. *Not a bad place to hide them. But why would they want to hide them anyway? Oh well, they wouldn't remember even if I asked.*  
  
She tucked one under each of her arms and strode back towards the entrance of the cave where the others were.  
  
  
  
  
Hmm.. I actually didn't expect this chapter to turn out like that, but oh well. Ja ne. 


	9. Captured!

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
  
  
I wasn't going to continue this, but I got a little inspiration from a dream and the really nice reviews from all of you wonderful readers helped my pride a lot! I'm so glad I didn't get any bad remarks about 17 and 18 being together! I was afraid I'd get sooo many flames from that. ;/ Well, I didn't.. yippee! Anyway, here's chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Twilight Rose - I can't wait until Veggie is restored either! And his head is big.. in ego! *giggles*  
Kajidragon - No! I haven't lost interest in it. My interest is fully restored thanks to all of you great supporters!  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi - Thanks! And your fic Dragonball is great!  
Sailor Star - *thumps hands on ground also* Ok, ok! It won't end! Not for a few more chapters.. :P  
Juunanagou - C'mon! I just HAVE to make Veggie stronger! hehe  
DemonRyu - That's right! Vegeta IS the Prince! Not to mention my absolute fav character! *laughs*  
Storm Chick - Get all the dragonballs in this chap? Hmm.. read and see. :P  
Pai - Yes! It did get hot in here with Vegeta and 17 in the same story! *sighs dreamily* Thanks for your support!  
catgirl26 - I just don't know who to make Bulma from the past! Got any ideas? You are afterall my fic-writer idol! ^.^  
The Flying Pen - Thank you! You have to keep writing on Cruel Fate? too! I just love that fic!  
Japhia - Thanks a lot! =]  
Zarra Rous - Thank you!  
BlazingUnknown - I hope it is! Thanks.  
RM - Thanks! I rather like Veggie and Hannah's cute lil' relationship too! hehe  
Girl Pan - Thank you so much! I just hate the cliffhangers too, but what would a fic be without them? *grins*  
  
  
  
  
"There are two more dragonballs left! We must hurry. Woman, come forth at once!", Vegeta ordered. Bulma rolled her eyes as she tucked the two newly-found dragonballs away into their bag. She dusted her hands off and stood to face him. She trudged up to him, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, your highness?", she asked sardonically. He growled and bared his fangs to realize he didn't have any teeth. "Kuso!", he mumbled, while banging his hand in mid-air irritatedly. She giggled and shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Sire, shall we be joining you on this hunt for the mystical balls?", Juuanna asked his king, hoping inwardly that they were welcome.  
  
He rubbed his chin in thought, "Yes, you may join us if you wish."  
  
"Juu-chan!", his wife called to him. He turned around and gaped. She laughed and spun around, showing off her new apparel.  
  
"Where did you get those garments, Juuhachi?", he asked her as he tried to keep his eyes from roaming her body too much.  
  
"Bulma gave me them!", she replied happily. Bulma had given her a red dress with 3/4 sleeves, saying "Red is your color!" It went just below her knees and was tight from the top to her stomach. At the hips, it loosened as to not be uncomfortable on the rest of their journey.  
  
"I've never pictured you wearing a dress before!", he laughed. Her face flushed with anger.  
  
"Well, I guess you just don't picture me very much, now do you, Juuanna?!", she retorted.  
  
"Hey!", he pouted, "What happened to Juu-chan?!" The others stood off to the side, watching the lovers quarrel.  
  
"I'm betting on Juuhachi.", Yamucha whispered.  
  
"Apologize for your rude remark and maybe Juu-chan will be heard again!", Juuhachi yelled, pointing her finger at him accusedly.  
  
"What?! I will not apologize to a woman!"  
  
"NANI!!! How DARE you?!", she cried as she punched out with her left fist. Her husband caught it just in time and punched out with his own fist. She caught it as well and before they knew it, they were engaged in an all-out brawl.  
  
Bulma gasped. "Vegeta! How can you let them hurt each other?! They're supposed to be married!"  
  
"They do this all of the time, woman. They'll stop in a few minutes.", he told her, "JUUANNA! JUUHACHI!"  
  
Both looked up at the sound of their leader's voice. Juuanna released Juuhachi's hair and she lowered her knee so it wouldn't hit him where it hurts. They both found interest in their feet as Vegeta shook his head in disapproval. Bulma giggled from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile a little. Her laughter was like music to his ears. Why was he so enchanted by this blue-haired goddess?  
  
"Quiet, woman!", he ordered. She frowned and looked away. He cringed; he hadn't mean to sound so forceful. But alas, in his mummy state, his voice knew no other form than harsh. He could not be soft.  
  
*Why is Vegeta so mean to me? And to think.. I actually like the dead creep!*, Bulma inwardly sighed. *I wonder what he looks like really. Is he as goodlooking as he claims to be?*  
  
*Maybe he is*, the voice in her head told her. *Well, I would like to see!*, she replied. She contined the conversation with the voices in her head, not noticing the rest of the crew leaving the cave.  
  
By the time she realized she was alone, she ran out of the cave only to find they were nowhere in sight. "How could they forget about me?! Oh no.. I'm all alone in a forest in the middle of nowhere!", she cried to herself. She sat down and closed her eyes, willing the tears not to come. Before long, she had fallen asleep just in the entrance to the former home of Juuanna and Juuhachi.  
  
*****An hour later*****  
  
Bulma yawned as she sleepily opened her eyes. "Oh no! I fell asleep! Now they're probably way farther than before...", she trailed off unhappily. She stood up and brushed her knees off and began to walk out to go in search of them when she heard voices.  
  
She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Vegeta! Yamucha!", she cried out. Her face lit up, *They didn't forget about me!*  
  
She started to run towards the voices, but stopped when she saw three figures in the distance. They were definately NOT Vegeta or the others. She prayed they hadn't seen her. They might have been murderers just out here in the middle of a forest! She ran back into the cave and hid behind a tall stone. She poked her head out and watched the newcomers.  
  
"Sir, they were here not too long ago. Maybe two hours ago at the most.", the one female of the group spoke.  
  
"Good, good. We are getting closer then. We should have them tomorrow by sundown!", the man, who she was speaking to, responded. She nodded then glanced in the cave suspiciously.  
  
"Mr. Bakh? I can't help but shake the feeling that one of them is still nearby. The blue-haired woman in particular.", Selfia hesitantly said.  
  
"Do you know where exactly?", Worm asked. Selfia shook her head. Worm opened his mouth again to speak, but closed it when he heard a shuffling sound coming from inside of the cave.  
  
*Oh my Kami! They're looking for me?! Who are they?!*, Bulma's mind screamed in panic.  
  
Worm pointed inside the cave. Selfia nodded silently and they both advanced closer and closer to Bulma. Bulma shut her eyes tight and prayed to every deity she could think of for them not to find her. Her prayers went unanswered as Worm yelled "Gotcha!" as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out. She screamed and tried desperately to get away. Selfia tried to calm her and Bulma quieted a little, trying to see the good in the situation. There wasn't that much. They pulled her up to Mr. Bakh and he rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"What is your name?", he ordered more than asked.  
  
"B-Bul-lma", she stuttered out.  
  
"What do you know about the Pharaoh Vegeta?"  
  
"Pharaoh Vegeta? I don't know what you're talking about.", she lied starting to sob a little. He nodded, then out of nowhere, backhanded her a few feet away. She skidded to a stop and clutched her cheek, which was now covered with tears. Selfia's mouth widened and she ran to Bulma.  
  
"Are you alright?!", she asked urgently. Bulma nodded and continued to cry. Selfia closed her eyes and used her powers to will Bulma's pain away. Bulma slowly began to quiet as she felt the hurt leave her cheek. She smiled in silent gratitude to the red-haired lady who had helped her.  
  
"SELFIA! How dare you?", Mr. Bakh barked, enraged.  
  
Selfia trembled, "S-sir, I just thought she would be of more worth to us conscious." She carefully helped Bulma stand up.  
  
Bakh glared, but decided to let it slide.. just this once. "Bring her with us."  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to protest, but both Worm and Selfia shook their heads wildly. Bulma sighed and decided to follow, but run away as soon as a chance revealed itself.  
  
*****Elsewhere*****  
  
"Something is wrong. Bulma's in trouble.", Vegeta said mostly to himself.  
  
"In trouble?!", Yamucha wailed, stopping the car. "If this forest wasn't so confusing, we would have found that dumb cave by now! And the lovebirds here don't remember!" He motioned to Juuhachi and Juuanna who looked at each other confused.  
  
They had been looking for Bulma for 45 minutes. After the first 15 minutes when they left the cave, they finally realized that she wasn't with them and turned back to go back to the cave. Unfortunately, they were too far away from it and got lost looking.  
  
"We're almost to the next dragonball so let's get it and then we'll continue looking for Bul-chan.", Hannah suggested. Velvet meowed, clarifying that she was hungry. "Sorry, Velvet, but we can't eat yet." Velvet had been quite the celebrity. Juuhachi and Juuanna worshipped her, claiming that black cats were guardians of the underworld; gods. Vegeta had been nothing short of hating and fearing the cat the entire trip.  
  
"Good idea.", Juuhachi agreed. They all mumbled their "Ok's" and Yamucha started the car again, driving much faster to the next dragonball. Within 10 minutes, they were out of the forest and heading towards a small town. Farther and farther away from poor Bulma.  
  
**********  
  
Bulma hadn't said a single word. Selfia and Worm just glanced at her every now and then with pity. She tried to smile back but she just didn't feel like being nice. Bulma had noticed that although they had all been walking, they had covered a lot of ground. Almost like they were running or riding in an automobile; just as fast. She silently wondered how that was so, but didn't have the guts to ask.  
  
*Will I ever get back to Vegeta?*, she silently asked herself.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter Of Egyptian Curses And Love: Will Bulma ever get away from Mr. Bakh? The last dragonballs are discovered.  
  
  
  
Hey, hey! Dun Dun Dun!!! Bulma is with the bad guys! What will she do? Ah, I know! And you don't. Hahaha! Just playin'. :P Next chapter in a week or so! 3 ya.  
  
  
  
  
Lookin' for a good fic to read? Try these on for size!  
  
  
Dragonball (The Real Saga) by Chibi Tenshi Senchi - Unique! Vegeta comes to earth and joins the crew on their hunt for the dragonballs.  
  
Dancing with the Devil by Kajidragon - Set in the 1700's (?), Vegeta and Goku aren't like other people. They want to find out why. The key to their past lies in a book in the possession of Bulma Briefs. This is one of my fav fics right now!  
  
Butterflies by Marlyne - Bra, Trunks, and Vegeta travel to Vegeta-sei so Trunks can learn to be it's ruler. A lot of kawaiiness in this!  
  
Show Him How by catgirl26 - Really awesome! Very popular fic concerning Bulma and Vegeta in space. The story of their growing relationship and of Vegeta's past.  
  
Cruel Fate? by The Flying Pen - The girls: Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 happen to have the same birthday as the Prince of Vegeta-sei and his favored guards. The Coming of Age is nearing; who will be hunting who? So sweet and mischevious!  
  
Beyond Reach by LavenderGoddessV - Two men have their hearts set on Bulma. Turles and Vegeta. Who will she choose? Set on Vegeta-sei. I really like this one a lot too! 


	10. Memories

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts  
"....." = speaking  
  
Howdy! Not really much to say... so enjoy!  
  
  
V.J. - I think I speak for every author on ff.net when I say that you are one of the best reviewers. You are so awesome and we all love you! And I thought making Bulma get caught was a nice little twist myself. :P Thanks!  
  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi - I just love you too! GOSH I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS! Ok, and yeah.. 17 and 18 are a cute couple. I should have written the Android saga and made them lovers! Haha  
  
Isis angel - I'm glad you like it!  
  
RM - Haha.. I wanted Vegeta to save her, but then I had a different idea. So I hope you think it's ok!  
  
Samishii - Thanks dahlin'! :P  
  
Sailor Star - *gives you a tissue* Wipe that drool! hehe I hope you like this chapter ^.^  
  
Storm Chick - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
catgirl26 - What would I do without you?! See if you pick up the hints from your idea in this chapter. :P  
  
guess - Here's more more! hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here it is!", Hannah shouted happily as she held the sixth dragonball high into the air. It had been stuck high in a tree. Luckily, Vegeta was able to levitate Hannah to the top instead of her having to climb the tree. That would just be too dangerous!  
  
He smirked and nodded his approval. She dumped the ball into the bag and they floated to the ground. Hannah was grinning at her accomplishment when she heard a small grunt. Apparently Yamucha, Juuhachi, and Juuanna didn't notice it. She turned around to see if Vegeta had heard it, only to see him laying on the ground unconscious. She screamed, catching the attention of the others.  
  
Yamucha ran and knelt at Vegeta's side, shaking him gently. He did not even stir in the slightest.  
  
"We have to find the last dragonball and fast! His highness doesn't have very long...", Juuanna trailed off.  
  
Yamucha nodded, "You grab his legs and I'll get his arms. We can lift him into the car."  
  
Juuanna pushed Vegeta's legs together and grabbed under his ankles. Yamucha lifted his wrists and they put him in the backseat of the car, still unconscious.  
  
"That is just nasty. I'll be glad when he has a body instead of material.", Yamucha joked. Hannah climbed up into Vegeta's lap.  
  
"I hope you'll be okay, Mr. Vegeta.", she whispered only loud enough to where he could hear if he were awake. The others hopped into the car.  
  
"Let's go get Bulma."  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Bakh and his poor victims had stopped for a small break. Bulma had taken this opportunity to nap.  
  
  
~Dream~  
  
"My lady, I beg you to hold still so I can dress you. The Prince will be here soon.", a maid informed a lady with blue hair and equally blue eyes.  
  
"Who cares! I do not wish to see that bastard.", the lady replied scornfully.  
  
"You haven't even met him. You might like him; you never know."  
  
"I'm sure he's just like all the other suitors. Perverted and arrogant!"  
  
The maid sighed and tightened her mistress's corset and buttoned the long line of buttons.  
  
"Well, my lady, your father says you must marry him since he is the only Prince left that you haven't met."  
  
The beauty sighed, knowing her hand-maiden was right.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
  
Bulma groggily sat up. *Now that was weird. Why would I dream about me being a noble lady? I've been hanging around with Vegeta too much.*  
  
"Nice nap, Miss Bulma?", Selfia asked kindly, holding out a canteen of water. Bulma stared at the canteen disdainfully before finally taking it from her hands and taking a small, hesitant sip.  
  
"It was fine, thank you.", Bulma replied coolly. Selfia nodded and stood from her kneeling position. She walked over to Worm and offered him the canteen. He took it and playfully jabbed her in the arm. She laughed and hit him lightly in the chest.  
  
Bulma's eyes traveled over to Bakh. He was leaning against a tree - cool, grey eyes staring out at nothing. She wondered what his motives were. Why did he want Vegeta so much? Was he some kind of merchant wanting to sell him to Science? Her thoughts were interrupted as the man she'd just been gazing at pulled her to her feet roughly.  
  
"Hey, buddy, not so harsh.", she scolded him. Bakh raised his hand to strike her, but thought better of it.  
  
"You would do good to learn your place, bitch."  
  
**********  
  
"We are NEVER going to find her!", Yamucha whined. He glanced down at Vegeta, who still lay unconscious in the backseat.  
  
He turned his eyes back to driving. A brief glance let him know that they were running out of gas. Just grand. They had only a few hours to find the last dragonball. Bulma was Kami-knows-where and the nearest town was at least 50 miles away!  
  
His attention was turned to a groan coming from the Pharaoh. He glanced over his shoulder, "You alright, man?"  
  
Vegeta grumbled and sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
"We're on our way to find Bul-chan. After we get her, we'll get the last dragonball.", Hannah informed him. He nodded and leaned back against the seat, weakly. Inwardly, he couldn't wait until they found his blue-haired vixen. Yes, she was his.. she just didn't know it yet. She reminded him of someone he just couldn't remember.  
  
**********  
  
Bulma gasped. She was walking and then, all of a sudden, she was inside an elaborate gold palace. She looked around her. Mr. Bakh, Selfia, and Worm were nowhere to be seen. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a crimson and gold-trimmed dress. It was exquisite; made of the finest fabrics. She looked up as she heard someone come in. A handsome man with ebony hair, standing on end and even darker eyes ran towards her.  
  
"Buruma!", he yelled as he approached her. "You must leave! Please, get out of here!"  
  
She found herself talking against her will. Saying things that she didn't know where they came from.  
  
"Vegeta, no. I won't leave you!", she cried. He raised a gentle hand and grazed her cheek.  
  
"My love," he whispered, "I will meet you at the Temple. Please, go!" He turned around frantically as the room flooded with soldiers.  
  
"My Prince!", one of them shouted, "They are coming! The Mahb's are coming!" Vegeta nodded and pushed Buruma into another room to hide her.  
  
Bulma started as she came out of it. Worm cast her a wary glance. She raised her hand to her heart, struggling to catch her breath from the strange vision. *What is wrong with me?*, she wondered silently. *Why am I having these visions? And is that the Vegeta I know?! And if so.. why did he call me his love? And why did he call me Buruma?!* The questions continued until she realized that Worm was waving a hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of it.  
  
"I.. uh.. have to use the restroom.", she lied. His eyebrows rose and he turned to his master. Mr. Bakh rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Selfia, go with her. We wouldn't want our little capture to get away.", he said. Selfia nodded and followed Bulma further into the forest. Once they were far enough away from the two men, Bulma grabbed Selfia by the arms.  
  
"We have to get away from him! Come with me. You don't deserve this kind of life!", Bulma said, shaking her slightly.  
  
"B-but, what about Worm? I can't leave him...", she said unhappily.  
  
"Look, Selfia, Mr. Bakh is searching for Vegeta. I need to go back to him! Worm and Bakh will certainly find him and then you and Worm will be reunited!"  
  
Selfia thought about it. Although she felt guilty, she agreed to the idea. They looked around quickly and darted off in the direction opposite of Mr. Bakh and Worm.  
  
*****An hour later*****  
  
"Look! The end of the forest is up ahead!", Juuhachi shouted.  
  
"And the last dragonball is only a few miles away.", Vegeta said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! We agreed to find Bulma first!", Yamucha reminded him, not so calmly. Vegeta opened one eye. "Who cares about that blasted woman?"  
  
"I do!", Yamucha and Hannah yelled at the same time. Vegeta sighed. "Look, the wo-"  
  
"Vegeta! Yamucha!", a voice screamed. Everyone's head shot in the direction of the voice. Two women came running into view. One was Bulma and another woman with bright, red hair. Yamucha slammed on the brakes and put the car in park. He jumped out and ran to embrace his long-time friend.  
  
"Who is this, Bulma?", he asked her. Bulma smiled, "This is Selfia. She helped me, but unfortunately, a man she was with is after Vegeta. They had captured me."  
  
Yamucha glared at Selfia suspiciously. She frowned and looked away. Bulma ran up to Vegeta and grasped his hand.  
  
"I need to ask you something.", she whispered. He nodded and slowly climbed out of the car. She solemnly noted how slow and weak he was walking. She took him out of hearing range of the others.  
  
"Vegeta, tell me the truth, please. Have you ever been in love?", she asked cautiously. His would-be eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Of course not! I told you already; love is for the weak.", he stated scornfully, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Don't lie! Have you ever loved anyone?", she asked again, though this time more urgently.  
  
He hesitated then closed his eyes. "At one time, yes. Though I don't see how this is any of your business."  
  
"Oh, Kami..." She stumbled backward, hand once again over her pounding heart.  
  
"Buruma?", she suggested quietly. His eyes widened again.  
  
"How did you know that?", he asked low.  
  
She was about to answer when they were interrupted. "Um, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I'm sure my master is close on our trail."  
  
They turned to look at Selfia. Bulma cast Vegeta a last look and walked up to the others. His body shut down, not being able to handle the weakness of time almost being up for him and the brought-up memories of his former love. Bulma turned around as she heard his body hit the ground. She rushed towards him and lifted his head into her chest.  
  
*Don't worry, Vegeta. We'll wish you back.*, she thought to him silently.  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER OF EGYPTIAN CURSES AND FATE: They really find the last dragonball and summon the eternal dragon, Shenlon. Mr. Bakh and Worm catch up to them.  
  
  
  
Ok, I know I said they'd find the last dragonball this chapter, but it can wait until next chapter! And I've got a good idea.. well, at least I think it is! :P Till next time, ja! 3 


	11. From The Past

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 10   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P   
  
*.....* = thoughts   
"....." = speaking   
  
Sorry about the delay in updates, but blame ff.net! They were down! x.x   
  
  
  
The gang, including Selfia, traveled down the dirt road. They had been out of the forest for an hour or so and were on their way to the next and last dragonball. Vegeta was, once again, laying in the backseat unconcious. Hannah was sprawled out on top of him asleep. And on top of her, was her trusty pet, Velvet. Juuhachigou and Juuanna were asleep with their heads resting against each other. Only Bulma, whom was driving, Selfia, and Yamucha were awake. Even that was surprising. They all deserved a good sleep, but it would be a day or so before they received one.   
  
Needless to say, it was one crowded car. Three in the front, four in the back. Five, if you count Velvet.   
  
"Hey, Bulma?", Yamucha yawned out. "How much farther?"   
  
She shrugged. "Vegetable-head said it was a little ways north. So, I'm sure we're not really close yet. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as Hannah slowly awakened. Vegeta opened his eyes, as well.   
  
"Good to see you're okay, Vegeta.", Bulma said. He grumbled and shifted Hannah to a more comfortable position on his lap. Afterall, there was no room for her to sit on the actual seat.   
  
Bulma cried out and closed her eyes as she felt a pain in her chest. She opened her eyes to reveal the golden palace again.   
  
*Oh, no. Not again!*, she thought to herself.   
  
She turned expectantly as the man, whom she'd called Vegeta in the previous memory, came running up to her again. Much in the same manner as before.   
  
"They're in the palace! Go and hide!", he told her urgently. She was about to respond when suddenly she felt an extreme pain through her abdomen. Vegeta cried out, "NO!" She slowly looked down and noticed their was an arrow through her body. Her hands clutched at it as she slowly slid to the floor. Her eyes watered and she looked up at Vegeta. His eyes were just as watery as hers, if not more. He knelt down next to her and cradled her body into his form.   
  
"Buruma.. no..", he whispered into her hair. She looked behind them at the man who had shot her with the arrow. Cool, grey eyes glared down upon the two lovers.   
  
  
  
"BULMA!!"   
  
Yamucha's screaming voice snapped her out of it. She screamed as well and slammed on the brakes, but not soon enough. The car ran straight into a tree. She whipped forward, along with Selfia and Yamucha. She moaned as her head hit the steering wheel. She gazed up dizzily.   
  
"Oh, Kami.. are you guys alright?" Yamucha and Selfia nodded slowly, checking themselves for any injuries. Bulma looked in the backseat. Vegeta was shielding Hannah protectively. Velvet had fallen to the floor, but seemed to be okay. Juuhachi looked a little shocked, but didn't say anything. Juuanna was still snoring, sound asleep.   
  
"I... I'm so sorry...", Bulma sputtered. She rubbed her temples, trying not to remember the most recent vision. She knew those eyes.   
  
**********   
  
The car was even more crummy looking, but it still ran surprisingly. Yamucha had taken over driving so that Bulma could rest. She, however, had other things in mind. She need to know more.   
  
"Vegeta, if you were never married, who took over your throne when you died?", she asked.   
  
"Well, I obviously wasn't there to see," he said sarcastically, "But it should have been my nephew, Ramses; my sister's son."   
  
"How come your sister and her husband didn't take over?"   
  
He shook his head, "Because my sister, the only true royalty of the two, was not a man. So, naturally, she couldn't take the throne. Her husband was not Egyptian, so he could not either. But their son had Egyptian in him and he was born of royalty."   
  
She nodded. She hesitated, but couldn't help her curiosity. "C-could you.. tell me more about.. Buruma?"   
  
His head shot up from its downward position. "No.", he snarled.   
  
"Oh, pleaseeee!", she begged. She really wanted to know more about her past life. At least, she thought that was what it was. Why else would she have so many visions and look the same as she does now? She now knew that Vegeta's hair was ebony and stood on end. Too bad that in all of her visions, she couldn't see his face. It was always clouded.   
  
"She was very beautiful. I don't remember what she looked like, but I remember that every man desired her."   
  
Bulma's brow rose. *So he doesn't know that I'm her.* "How did you guys come to be?"   
  
He sighed. "She was a Lady of Vladis. Cousin of the royal family. Every nobleman and numerous princes from other countries tried to wed her, but she refused all. I was the last one and she hated me at first; it was a mutual feeling though.", he smirked, locked up in his own memories.   
  
"But then, we slowly began to fall in love and I was going to make her my bride." Bulma sighed. *How romantic.*   
  
"Then that bastard, King Denan of the Mahbs, decided that she should belong to him." He growled and reset the scowl on his facial features. "She didn't love him and he hated her for it. He waged war on Egypt. We won the war, but he killed Buruma. Enough of the stupid questions, woman.", he ordered. Bulma nodded, knowing how painful it was for him to speak of it.   
  
The car sputtered and Yamucha pressed his foot farther onto the gas pedal. "What the..." Then he glanced at the dials. "Kuso! We're out of gas, you guys."   
  
"Man! Now we have to walk again.", Bulma whined. She jumped out of the car and walked to join up with Selfia.   
  
"Hey, babe!", she laughed.   
  
"Hello, Bulma-san.", Selfia replied and bowed her head. Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed.   
  
"Please! Don't be so formal; we're cool now!"   
  
She nodded, "Gomen. It's just habit after being with Mr. Bakh for so long."   
  
"Yeah, why were you and Worm with him anyway?"   
  
Selfia frowned and shook her head. She rested her hand on Bulma's shoulder, "When we were little... h-he.. killed our parents," Bulma gasped, "We didn't know he had killed them until a few years ago when he told us. Anyway, after he killed them, he took us in and raised us. That was when we were around four. My parents knew Worm's."   
  
Bulma made a sympathetic sound, "Why did he kill them?"   
  
She shrugged, "We don't know. All we know is that our parents used to work for him. Don't know what they did."   
  
"Well, don't you worry!" Bulma declared, pointing her finger up, "Bakh will get his!" Selfia smiled.   
  
*****Three hours later*****   
  
Yamucha and Juuanna grunted. Vegeta was unconcious AGAIN. Not a good thing, especially when the two men had to carry him around because they had no car. Also, the gang had no idea where the last dragonball was. They knew they were close for how long they had been looking, but Vegeta wasn't awake to tell them just how close.   
  
HISSSSS!   
  
Hannah screamed and dropped her cat. She rubbed the arm Velvet had just scratched. "What's wrong with you, Velvet?" She just hissed and crouched down low. She began crawling towards an unknown destination. "Velvet, wait!" Hannah ran after her.   
  
Juuanna and Yamucha set Vegeta down and went after Hannah.   
  
Velvet stopped walking and pawed at something out of vision. Hannah squatted down to investigate. "GUYS, GUYS! VELVET FOUND IT!" She swiped up the seventh and last dragonball and held it high into the air. She looked down when she heard loud growling. She tilted her head in confusion, "Velvet, what is WRONG with you?!"   
  
"Velvet can feel it's evil power."   
  
Everyone turned to look at Juuhachi. "Evil?", they all said in unison.   
  
She simply nodded. "The last dragonball found is always the one with the most power from the witch. Or so says the legend." They all "ohh'd" in knowledge.   
  
"Well, let's raise the dragon!", Bulma said excitedly.   
  
**********   
  
A deep, dark laugh rumbled from the man's mouth as he hid behind a bush. "We've got them now. Worm, stay out of vision. We will attack when the time is right and I will kill that bitch, Selfia, along with the others for betraying me."   
  
Worm frowned and looked down.   
  
**********   
  
"Oh, Dragon! Uhh.. awaken!", Bulma shouted, throwing her hands up.   
  
"Real clever there, Bulma.", Yamucha snickered. She glared back. Everyone present screamed as a bright light shot out from all seven balls, in a pile on the ground. Velvet jumped straight into her personal bag to hide from the green montrosity that had risen from the balls.   
  
"I am Shenlon, the Eternal Dragon. Speak now, your two wishes so that they may be granted.", he rumbled across the land.   
  
After Bulma had slowed her beating heart and regained her courage, she spoke.   
  
"Shenlon, I wish that this mummy, Vegeta, be returned to his body and his life!"   
  
Shenlon rumbled, "It shall be done." His eyes flashed a brighter shade of red and everyone turned to stare at Vegeta.   
  
Slowly, he awoke from his unconcious state, still a mummy. He stood up and watched himself as the material began to unravel and skin began to form. Everyone stared in awe. When his transformation was complete, he smirked triumphantly and looked directly at Bulma. She stuttered. It was him, from her memories! Only now, she could see his face. She began at his dark hair. Stuck up like a raging fire, never to be tamed. Then down to his widow's peak. She skipped over his face and her eyes traveled down his body. Hard as stone and so very sculptured. Not too compact, just perfect. Slowly, she looked to his face. Beautiful, ebony eyes that looked as if they went on forever. He had a thin, golden crown, with a large sapphire in the middle placed in his hair. He wore no shirt, only a beautiful necklace with beads hanging out, showing even more that he was royalty. He wore a white, knee-length skirt of the ancient times (I don't know what they're called) with a golden belt. He also had gold sandles on to match.   
  
He was absolutely gorgeous.   
  
She noticed that she was breathing hard. She looked to the side to see Juuhachi and Juuanna on one knee with their heads down and their right hand over their hearts. Yamucha, Hannah, and Selfia looked just as speechless as she. She looked back to Vegeta to see him slowly walking up to her. Just before he reached her, she heard a gunshot. She didn't know who was hit until she felt blood ooze out of her burning abdomen, just like in her memory.   
  
Vegeta yelled out, "No!" Only this time, his voice was not rough and extremely deep. It was smooth and with a beautiful Egyptian accent. She sobbed and slowly sank to the ground. This was all so familiar, a repeat of her past. Vegeta knelt down next to her and moved her arms to see how bad the wound was.   
  
Yamucha and the others all came running up to her. Hannah was in tears and panicking. Selfia turned Bulma's baby cousin away to keep her from the gruesome sight. "Vegeta.. I.." Then the bright light accepted her.   
  
Vegeta laid down her limp form and stood up, eyes cold and deadly. He looked into the woods to see a figure walking out. Those cool, grey eyes. "Denan."   
  
Mr. Bakh smirked, "Good, Vegeta. I'm glad you remember me. I guess killing Buruma once just wasn't enough to satisfy my needs." Vegeta gasped and looked down to Bulma.   
  
"Buruma.", he whispered.   
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER OF EGYPTIAN CURSES AND FATE: Vegeta and Denan (Bakh) battle it out. What becomes of Bulma?   
  
  
  
Ouch! I hate to just leave you there! But don't fret because I'll get another chappie up soon! Argh, can you believe ff.net was down for so long?! Also, do you guys like the twist I did with Mr. Bakh? I hope you do because I thought it was a good idea. :P Love ya'll, ja.


	12. Raging Battle

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 11   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P   
  
*.....* = thoughts   
"....." = speaking   
  
  
How are we doing today? Marvelous. I've already started my next fic! Yep, it's true; there's only a few more chapters left of this fic. Maybe just one more, I don't know. Enjoy this one and thanks for the nice reviews! Hugs and kisses for everyone! :P   
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared down at his beloved. Not only did he love her in her previous life, he loved her in this life as well. Out of nowhere, he cried out in agony. He had lost her twice. A single tear fell from his eye. He glanced at his "little woman." She was hysterical, crying out for her deceased cousin. Yamucha had a look of defeat plastered on his face. Juuhachi and Juuanna looked somewhat sad, but weren't too affected. He halfway noted that Selfia was nowhere to be found.   
  
"I won't let you get away with this, Denan. I'll kill you again!", Vegeta proclaimed angrily. Denan threw his head back and laughed. He lowered his head to smirk at Vegeta.   
  
"You may have killed me in my previous life, but it won't be the same this time. I don't let grudges go easily.", the ancient King replied.   
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Once he felt a little calmer, he opened his eyes and released a smirk only to be replaced by outright laughing. "Oh, but it will be the same!" With that, he slid into a fighting stance. Denan snapped his fingers. His modern-age clothes were replaced by the last clothing Vegeta saw him in. Black slacks and a grey long-sleeved shirt.   
  
"Time to meet your end, Vegetable-breath."   
  
**********   
  
"Worm!", Selfia exclaimed happily, as quietly as she could. She embraced him only to be pushed away. She looked at him questioningly.   
  
"You left me.", he stated, hurt in his voice and features. He looked away from her. Her eyes watered over.   
  
"I had to help Bulma! It was the least I could do after what we did to her. I didn't want to leave you, Worm, but I knew we would be reunited.", she sobbed. His eyes lowered and he berated himself silently for not being able to stay mad at her.   
  
"It's okay, Selfia.", he told her while hugging her tightly. She giggled and rested her head on his chest. Her facade soon turned into a frown, however.   
  
"But now Bulma's dead..."   
  
**********   
  
"AHHHHHHH!!", Vegeta let out a warcry and charged at Denan. He lashed out with his fist only to have it met by his rival's own fist. He kicked upward towards Denan's face, but he ducked. Denan spun his leg to try and trip Vegeta. The now full strength Vegeta, however, got a good shot in Denan's nose while he was unguarded.   
  
He stumbled back and rubbed his bleeding nose. "Damn you, Vegeta."   
  
"Aww, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?", Vegeta taunted, a smirk gracing his lips. Denan growled and lunged himself at Vegeta, fists flying angrily. Vegeta yawned as he easily blocked the punches. His 'rival' was no match for him and it was as plain as day. He really wanted to play with him some more, but his heart ached from Buruma's most recent death.   
  
*Guess I'll go ahead and finish it.*   
  
**********   
  
"Come on, Hannah. Think of it this way; she's gone to a better place.", Yamucha tried to console the little girl. Hannah just cried and cried as she clung to her cat.   
  
"Denan doesn't have a chance.", Juuhachi whispered to her husband. He nodded in silent agreement.   
  
**********   
  
As Denan continued to try to pummel Vegeta, the pharaoh simply blocked with one hand while powering up a ki blast in his other hand behind his back. *Ah, it sure is nice having my life back. Now I can use ki blasts.*   
  
When the evil of the two was beginning to wear thin on energy, Vegeta released his blast straight through Denan's heart. He gasped and fell to his knees. He looked up at Vegeta in disbelief, then down at his chest which there was a hole through. He coughed up blood and then breathed his last breath of air. Forever.   
  
Vegeta shook his head and walked away from the sight towards Buruma's body. He gently picked her up and was beginning to walk away when a deep, rough voice startled everyone out there.   
  
"Uhh... I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we please continue?"   
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER OF EGYPTIAN CURSES AND FATE: Who was the deep, rough voice? What does it want?   
  
  
  
Ok, *ducks from tomatoes* I know that was a really short chapter! Probably the shortest I've ever written, but I wanted *ducks from more tomatoes* AHEM! I WANTED... to wait and put the next part in a chapter all it's own! I'm SORRY! Ok, the next person who throws a tomato at me doesn't get to read the next chapter! Ha.. HAHAHA! 


	13. Reunited Forever... A Happy Ending

Egyptian Curses And Fate - Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; all you'll get is... nothing! :P  
  
*.....* = thoughts "....." = speaking  
  
Ok, this is the last chapter of this fic. *tear*.. I'll save the sappy notes for the end. For now, enjoy the ending chapter.  
  
  
  
Vegeta slowly turned around with Bulma resting tightly in his arms. His mouth dropped open in remembrance. The eternal dragon! They still had one more wish left!  
  
Yamucha smiled brilliantly and turned Hannah's lowered head to look at the dragon. After a moment of confusion, she started jumping around happily, poor Velvet in her arms.  
  
Vegeta smirked triumphantly up at the large montrosity. "Dragon! I have the last wish!"  
  
The dragon appeared to have rolled its eyes. "Gee, really? Well, by all means, say it!"  
  
"Impatient! I wish that this woman, Bulma, have her life and memories of her previous life restored to her!", Vegeta ordered more than requested. Shenlon's eyes once again lit up.  
  
"It is done! I bid you farewell.", he roared, then exploded in a bright light. The seven dragonballs flew into the air and separated back to their ends of Egypt.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma expectantly. After a few moments when she still hadn't woken up, his hope began to crumble.  
  
"That fucking dragon ripped us off!", Yamucha cried. He kicked at a rock and sat down on the ground, head inbetween his knees. Hannah sobbed and sat down next to Yamucha, hugging her cat to her chest. Selfia and Worm came up beside the two. Selfia sat down next to Hannah.  
  
"Don't worry, Hannah. It'll be okay.", she whispered in the little girl's ear while running her fingers through her blue locks soothingly.  
  
Vegeta buried his face in his beloved's silky hair. "Saska lef jehn, Buruma...", Vegeta whispered. ~Don't leave me again, Buruma.~  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Apparently he hadn't noticed. She absently noticed that her neck was damp. She looked around her. Juuhachi and Juuanna from the palace? Why does she remember who they were in her previous life now? Were her memories restored with her life? They were! She remembered her entire life.  
  
"Vegeta?", she whispered in a lovely British accent. (Buruma was from Vladis, a made-up country near Britain.) She stifled a gasp at the sound of her voice.  
  
He slowly lifted his face to reveal tear stains. He stared in silent amazement into her eyes. "Lucsi ni paj.", he whispered happily. ~You are alive.~  
  
"Vegeta, you know I don't speak Egyptian!", she playfully slapped him, having regained some of her strength. He smirked and lowered his lips to hers. All of the pent up emotion from both of them was released in that single kiss. They broke apart.  
  
"You still taste just as good as you did a thousand years ago.", she murmured dazed. He grinned and carefully set her down on her feet.  
  
"Of course, Buruma.", he replied smugly.  
  
She wiped herself off and whistled at the others. They all looked up, one by one. Hannah screeched and came running. She jumped up and tackled Bulma to the ground. Luckily, she had set Velvet down before.  
  
"Bul-chan! You're alive!", little Hannah began crying all over again, only this time in happiness.  
  
"That I am, Hannah.", Buruma replied. Hannah looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Man, what an accent!"  
  
They both giggled. Yamucha was next to tackle Buruma. "You scared me to death! Don't ever die again!"  
  
Vegeta growled and pushed Yamucha off of his "woman." Buruma laughed at her lover's jealousy. Selfia, Worm, Juuhachi, and Juuanna strolled over to join the rest of them.  
  
"Glad you're okay, Bulma-san.", Selfia rubbed her back.  
  
"Worm?", Bulma asked surprised. Worm just grinned goofily and waved. (Picture Goku or Gohan.) She laughed and shook her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look to the side of me. My lover and best friend lays entangled in the sheets and me, her blue curls sprawled all over the bed. She wears a small smile on her lips. She is a pain in the ass sometimes, but I know that I couldn't bear to live without her. We may have been separated in the past, but I'll make sure we never are in this life.  
  
She made sure the little woman and that pesty Yamucha moved into a house only a mile away from us so they could visit whenever they want. I made sure they took that evil creature, "Velvet", with them! I grunt in annoyance. The little woman is better off with us than that fool! He adopted her or some crap.  
  
Juuhachi and Juuanna left to go settle in western Egypt. We see them sometimes. They seem to be fairly happy. I'm glad that they are reunited like Buruma and I.  
  
Selfia and Worm ran off to Europe together. Who cares though?! The dumbasses shouldn't have been on Denan's side. I grunt some more. The woman wakes up slowly. She gazes at me lazily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly wake up after hearing Vegeta grumble and murmur some things. I still can't believe all we've been through together in this life and the previous. Who knows, maybe after we die in this life, we'll be reunited in even the next?  
  
I made sure Hannah and Yamucha only live a short mile away from us. Yamucha adopted Hannah at her approval so she would have someone to care for her since I'm tied up with Vegeta now. She's nine now and she already has boys calling her. She takes after me, what can I say?  
  
Juuhachi and Juuanna live together somewhere in the west. They don't say much but I know that they're happy.  
  
Worm and Selfia are living happily ever after as well. They moved to Vladis. Yep, my previous place of residence! I'm glad that they're released from that evil Denan's grip. How dare him even think about killing me?! Oh well, he's gone now and that's all that matters.  
  
I look up at Vegeta tiredly. He smirks and lowers his lips to mine, then down to my neck. I close my eyes and sigh in ecstasy.  
  
  
  
We're reunited.  
  
Our love is a true love, a real love.  
  
Not even death can separate us.  
  
Together... forever.  
  
A very happy ending.  
  
  
  
Welp, my friends, that's it! This fic is through, done, completed! I'm kinda sad but I'm happy to be able to start a new one too! Thank you all so much for reading this fic and thank you for all of the great reviews and self-esteem boosting remarks about it! An author is nothing without readers. =]  
  
Here's a preview of my upcoming fic.  
  
PREVIEW OF MY NEXT FANFIC: Bulma is a spoiled, snobby princess of Cellusa. As the adoptive daughter of Perfect Cell, she gets whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Vegeta is a just-as-snobby prince of Vegeta-sei. He's the most powerful of his race and one of the most powerful in the known universe at age 19. But when his father wants to conquer Cellusa, a very stupid move considering Cell is the most powerful being in the universe, Vegeta is sent to Cellusa. He poses as a slave for Bulma to gain secrets and weaknesses of the Cellusa empire for his father. Will they come together or be separated by their hatefulness for each other and the other's planet? An Alternate Universe, Bulma/Vegeta fic. 


End file.
